Crossover of My Little Pony, Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX and Justice League U
by Leon Midnight
Summary: A "What if?" AU story involving the worlds and characters of My Little Pony, Yu-gi-oh! /GX AND Justice League/Unlimited. I felt inspired to write this story after reading several crossovers stories from FunahoMisaki. It's NOT inspired by her stories, but she inspired me to write. As for the description of the story, well, I'm no good at it so, you'll just have to read it to know!XD


Description: A "What if?" AU story involving the worlds and characters of My Little Pony, Yu-gi-oh! /GX AND Justice League/Unlimited. I felt inspired to write this story after reading several crossovers stories from FunahoMisaki. It's NOT inspired by his stories, but he inspired me to write. As for the description of the story, well, I'm no good at it so, you'll just have to read it to know! XD. it's my first SERIOUS story on this site so, I accept advice and critics about it, as long as their constructive and helpful. Otherwise keep your thoughts to yourselves. The same thing goes for flames. R&R!

Characters:

My Little Pony:

-Twilight Sparkle

-Mane 6 (Non-confirmed):

*Applejack

*Rainbow Dash

*Rarity

*Pinkie Pie

*Fluttershy

-Starlight Glimmer

-Sunset Shimmer (Non-confirmed)

-Princesses:

*Luna/Nightmare Moon

*Cadence (Non-confirmed)

*Celestia

-Queen Chrysalis

Yu-Gi-Oh! /GX

-Jaden

-Alexis

-Ishizu

-Camula (Non-confirmed)

-Marik

-Malik

-Ryou

-Bakura

-Pegasus

-Mai (Non-confirmed)

-Dark Magician (Name: Mahat)

Female Duel Monsters:

-Dark Magician Girl (Name: Mana)

-Cyber Harpie Lady (Name: Ventia) (Non-confirmed)

-Dark Magician of Chaos (Female, Name: Umbra )

-Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Maiden with the Eyes of Blue when in her Human Form Female, Name: Kisara)

-Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Female, Name: Kuro)

-Stardust Dragon (Female, Name: Hoshi) (Non-confirmed)

-The Three Sacred Beasts (Uria, Hamon and Raviel - Females, Names: Honō, Sandā and Kage respectively)

-The Egyptian Gods (Slifer, Ra and Obelisk - Females, Names: Feria, Ran-Fa and Oskia respectively)

-The Creator God of Light, Horakhty (Non-confirmed)

-Cyber Blader (Name: Blair)

-Aromaseraphy Rosemary (Rose) (Non-confirmed)

-Cyber Angel Vishnu (Name: Angie ) (Non-confirmed)

-Lunalight Bluecat (Name: Katherine)

-Valkyrie Brunhilde (Name: Hilda)

-Queen Angel of Roses (Name: Shinku)

-Reptilianne Vaskii (Name: Asperia)

-Cosmo Queen (Name: Ungia)

-Fairy of the Fountain (Name: Anna) (Non-confirmed)

-Mystical Elf (Name: Elfie)

-Queen's Knight (Name: Sara)

-Toon Mermaid (Name: Ariel) (Non-confirmed)

-Toon Gemini Elf (Names: Abra and Kara respectively) (Non-confirmed)

-Sapphira, Queen of Dragons (Name: Sapphiria)

-Tempest Magician (Name: Storm) (Non-confirmed)

-Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (Name: Irina)

-Evil Hero Inferno Wing (Name: Sasha)

-Rose Spectre of Dunn (Name: Ivy) (Non-confirmed)

-Athena

-Blizzard Princess (Name: Kōri) (Non-confirmed)

-Ice Master (Name: Furizu) (Non-confirmed)

-Ice Queen (Name: Hyogaki) (Non-confirmed)

-Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (Belongs to Princess Celestia)

-Crystal Beasts (Sapphire Pegasus (Saph), Amethyst Cat (Ama), Ruby Carbuncle (Ruby), Emerald Tortoise (Esme), Amber Mammoth (Ambar), Topaz Tiger (Topaz) and Cobalt Eagle (Male, Coby)) (Non-confirmed)

-Rainbow Dragon & Rainbow Dark Dragon (Females, Names: Yin & Yang) (Non-confirmed)

-Cure Mermaid (Name: Atlanta) (Non-confirmed)

-Darkness Neosphere (Name: Yomi) (Non-confirmed)

-Guardian Eatos

-Guardian Dreadscythe (Name: Shira)

-Injection Fairy Lily (Non-confirmed)

-Insect Queen (Name: Nymph)

-Magical Exemplar (Name: Ema) (Non-confirmed)

-Magician's Valkirya (Name: Buruma)

-Marie the Fallen One (Non-confirmed)

-Mermail Abysslinde (Name: Linda) (Non-confirmed)

-Sphinx Teleia

-Splendid Venus

-Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms

-Vampire Lady (Name: Kanna) (Non-confirmed)

-Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Name: Ginna) (Non-confirmed)

-White Night Queen (Name: Shiroshi) (Non-confirmed)

-Yubel

Justice eague/Unlimited:

-Tala (DCAU)

-Grodd (DCAU)

-Giganta (DCAU)

-Lex Luthor (DCAU)

-Superman (DCAU)

-Batman (DCAU)

-Wonder Woman (DCAU)

-Supergirl (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Galatea (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Hawkgirl (DCAU)

-The Flash (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Green Lantern (John Stuart) (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Martian Manhunter, (DCAU)

-Poison Ivy (DCAU)

-Harley Queen (DCAU)

-Zatanna (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Green Arrow (Non-confirmed)

-Black Canary (Non-confirmed)

-Vigilante (Non-confirmed)

-Doctor Light (Non-confirmed)

-Vixen (Non-confirmed)

-Shining Knight (Non-confirmed)

-Joker (DCAU, Mark Hamill)

-Superwoman (DCAU, Crisis on Two Earths) (Non-confirmed)

-Angelique (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Ace of Clubs (Ace, DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Star Sapphire (DCAU)

-Killer Frost (DCAU)

-Morgaine Le Fay (DCAU) (Non-confirmed)

-Cheetah (Justice League: War (Movie) (Non-confirmed)

Alright, regarding the characters that are non-confirmed, I will let you decide if they will appear or not. Just send me a PM saying which of those Duel Monsters you wan on the story. Each person can choose up to 5 characters from each show. The voting will be open for two months. After that, the TOP 10 with the most votes will be posted on this chapter.

This story will contain Twilight Sparkle as the starring character and massive Harem. As for the members, well, It will depend on the voting. Note that the voting will be to decide f the voted characters will appear. It's not guaranteed that they will be on the Harem. If you want one or more of your chosen characters to be part of the Harem, tell me so on the same PM and I will consider it.


End file.
